


NSYNC Drabbles #1

by gblvr



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty NSYNC drabbles of mixed pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NSYNC Drabbles #1

**JC/???**

He was never sure why he let JC do it, but he let him whenever he wanted. When he thought about how it felt to be held down, locked inside the circle of JC's arms while JC fucked him, it made him ache and want and need. He could feel the throb of his pulse everywhere, here and here and there, and he wondered if it was obvious to everyone that he wanted to be JC's, wanted to belong to him in a way that he belonged to no one else.

He wasn't sure if he liked feeling this way.

 

**JC/???**

I've never asked him if he likes what we do when we're naked and sweating, but I think that he does. I think that he likes the way that I force him into the mattress and take what I want. I think that he likes the pain when I wrap my fist in his hair and pull his head back so that I can see his face as he comes. I think that he wants more, wants to feel all of the painful pleasure that I can give, but doesn't know how to ask. Maybe I'll give it to him.

 

**JoLa**

Whenever he saw Lance, Joey wanted to touch him. He wasn't sure if it was possessiveness, or if he just liked the feel of Lance under his fingers - whatever it was, Lance didn't seem to mind. His hair was particularly fascinating: the way that the light shone in it, the artful messiness, the way that it looked (and felt) crispy, but would become soft if he mussed it just enough. He loved to fist it in his hands as Lance deep-throated him; it was just long enough to grip, and Lance never complained when Joey pulled as he came.

 

**GSF**

It's weird doing this with everyone in the room. He knew that it wouldn't be private; Lance had told him that JC and Chris were there when Joey took his virginity, but he thinks that it would have been nice if it could have been just him and Chris. It's hard to concentrate when Lance starts talking dirty to JC; he can't look away from the other three. He knows that he is close, /just from watching/, but it surprises him when Chris twists his fingers /just so/ and he comes. As Chris pushes inside, he says, "Look at me."

 

**Chris/JC/Lance**

Justin and Joey didn't get it -- as far as they were concerned, three was one person too many in a relationship.

All Chris knew is that JC and Lance made him happy -- the sleepy warm pile they made when they were sleeping, the soft noises that JC made during sex, the way that Lance talked dirty, the love that Chris felt every time one of them touched him. So it was unconventional. It worked for them, and really, that was all that mattered.

It sounded sappy, but they seemed to understand what Chris meant, and left smiling.

 

**JoLa**

There are days when Joey wonders 'why me?' He's still not too sure what is so special about him. He knows that he's lucky to be here, knows that luck has a lot to do with how great his life is, but still he wonders.

***

Even though Joey seems confident on the outside, Lance knows that there is a tiny kernel of doubt hidden on the inside, and he does everything he can to let Joey know that he is special and that he is loved. Every caress, every word, every look is for Joey. Lance is happy to give.

 

**TrickC**

Chris is short, but that doesn't keep him from playing basketball; he tends to be rough to make up for his lack of reach, but Justin is used to that. When Chris hits him in the solar plexus with his shoulder, it hurts, and Justin gasps out, "What the fuck?"

Chris continues on to the basket, not turning until the ball has gone through the hoop and is bouncing away.

"Lay off, J. You had your chance, and you blew it. He's with me now." Turning on his heel, Chris stalks away, leaving a red-faced Justin on the court, alone.

 

**Lambs**

It was good to be with Lance again. Good but different. The last time they had done this, Justin was sixteen. They were virgins, fumbling and sweet and nervous.

Now Lance had experience; his hands were confident on Justin's skin, his mouth knowing against Justin's, his body demanding.

Justin was pressed against the door of his hotel room, gasping for breath, as Lance tried to swallow him whole. It was good, too good. He pushed Lance away saying -- "Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need."

Lance pressed his face to Justin's stomach, murmuring, "You. Just you."

 

**Chris/Lance/Justin**

Tired. He was so tired. He knew going into this that the jet lag was going to be killer, but he didn't expect it to be so bad.

When Chris and Justin met him at the airport, it was all he could do to keep himself from falling into their arms and weeping. Chris seemed to know that, and he wrapped an arm around Lance's shoulders, leaning in and kissing his hair. Justin took his bags and led them out to the limo, trailing bodyguards.

When they were all settled in the car, Lance snuggled between Chris and Justin and sighed, "I'm gonna miss y'all when I go for real."

Justin rubbed Lance's tummy with a sad smile. "We know, baby. We know."

 

**JuC**

JC loved that Justin felt he had to work it, to woo him, even though he knew that sex with JC was a sure thing. It was cute when Justin pretended to stretch so that he could put his arm around JC; when Joey looked at them with raised eyebrows, Justin hid his flushed face against JC's shoulder.

JC only smiled, because he knew that the sex later would be hot and rough and sweet. He knew that Justin loved him, and that love turned Justin into a big dork. But Justin was JC's dork, so it was all good.

 

**Joey/Chris/Lance**

Chris slammed open the door, hollering for Joey. He skidded to a stop, mouth open as he took in the sight of Lance impaled on Joey's cock, arching backwards against Joey as he strained towards orgasm.

As he met Chris's shocked gaze, Joey grasped Lance's hips, and slowed his thrusts.

"Come on - fuck me."

When Joe stilled completely, Lance's eyes opened; he looked at Chris, then Joey.

"Joe - do...?"

"Yeah, I do."

As one they turned to Chris, whose mouth went dry when Lance crooked a finger in his direction; like a puppet on a string, he went.

 

**Trickyfish**

Lance remembered how uncomfortable braces were, and that the only thing that helped him was cold.

So he crunched ice, keeping it in his mouth as long as possible before leaning over to suck Chris's lower lip into his mouth. He rubbed his tongue along the inside edge, soothing the rawness there.

Chris moaned as Lance pulled away, eyes opening to focus on Lance's red, wet mouth.

Lance's smile was lazy and slow as he put more ice between his lips, and leaned in for another kiss.

Chris's only thought was, 'Who knew that braces could be so much fun?'

 

**Timbertrick**

Justin has a beautiful mouth, and whenever he pouts, Chris has to stifle the urge to suck on his lower lip.

Chris stifles a lot of things when it comes to Justin. He can't tell him that he wants to see that mouth wrapped around his cock. He can't pull him into a dark corner, drag his clothes off and fuck him 'til he screams. He can't make Justin beg for it, even though he knows that Justin would.

He wants to, but he can't. Sixteen may be old enough, but it's not old enough for anything that Chris wants.

 

**Choey**

Chris knew how fucked up the whole thing was -- how pathetic it was that he and Joey got together out of mutual frustration over not having Lance -- but he also knew that Joe made him happy, and that he had gotten over Lance a long time ago.

The question was, had Joey gotten over Lance?

It was after a particularly sweaty bout of fucking when Chris finally asked him. Joey just looked at him with a sad little smile for a long time, before kissing him and saying, "It was never about Lance. It was only ever you."

 

**Timbertone**

"You don't really think that do you?"

"No, Jup, we don't think that you're going to leave us. We talked about this."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it. Do *you* think that?"

Kissing the stubble-covered curve of Justin's head, Joey whispered, "No, Justin, I don't think you're going to leave me. I wouldn't let you go, anyway."

"I hate that people won't let this go."

"Justin - why does it matter? We know what the deal is. That's all that matters…"

Sighing, Justin snuggled in, and said, "But it's just so hard."

"I know, baby. I know."

 

**Basez**

Everything about JC was shiny - his hair, his clothes, his smile. Lance knew that the glitter was a way to keep the world out; they'd be snared by the smile, get tangled in the rest of it, and still be on the outside, not knowing what they were missing.

Lance knew that JC ate pickles with his chocolate cake; that he would become so focused on a new song that he ignored everyone for days; that he chewed his nails until they bled, then whined about how much they hurt.

Lance knew all of that, and still wanted him.

 

**Trickyfish**

He'd had no idea there were so many pictures of him on the internet.

It was sweet, in a stalker-ish kind of way, and wasn't it just like Chris to be a freak about it instead of just doing something? Well, something besides keeping every picture ever taken of Lance on the hard drive of his computer.

With a grin, Lance opened a browser window, typed in a search term and saved the result to the desktop.

***

There was a new icon on his computer, labeled 'Trickyfish' -- Chris clicked on it, and started to smile as he read....

 

**Basez**

Lance worries when JC wants Tony to open some shows. Tony was JC's first; there are ties there that time can't break, and Lance is insecure enough to think that Tony could woo JC away.

Lance doesn't tell JC this, but goes out of his way to make JC feel loved: a flower on his pillow, breakfast in bed, an afternoon spent making love in front of a fire.

When JC figures out what is bothering Lance, he kisses him, murmuring, "I'd never leave you -- I love you."

Lance doesn't answer, and tells himself not to hope too much.

 

**GSF**

JC knew what people thought of them; he read the comments people left on the message boards, heard the crew joking around, dreaded the reviews.

But he also knew that no one but the five of them would understand the rush of lust that he felt whenever Justin worked the crowd, or the tenderness he felt when Chris slumped exhausted into a chair afterwards, or the pride he felt when Lance conquered his fears and sang alone, or the love he felt when Joey smiled out into the screaming crowd.

He knew that no one would get it if he were to tell the world how it felt to wrapped in their arms, kissing and fucking and _loving_. Knew that people wouldn't approve of what they had together, any more than most seemed to approve of anything they did.

So, yes. He knew, but he didn't care, because he _knew_.

 

**Basez**

Lance started at the nape of JC's neck, where he smelled like peaches, and worked his way down - down the furrow of JC's spine, over his ribs and the swell of his ass, along the hard muscles of his thighs to the soft skin behind his knees, and lower, until he reached JC's long toes, where he turned him over, and moved up.

By the time he reached his mouth, JC was trembling, arching into every touch with a sigh and a please, _please_, Lance. He was overwhelmed, undone, and Lance thought that he had never looked more beautiful.

 

**Timbertrick**

It wasn't something that happened all the time, or even some of the time, but it always happened at the worst time, like when he was asked a difficult question during an interview, or when his mom demanded to know what he thought he was doing having sex in her bed.

He'd never expected to be at a loss for words when Justin said he loved him; didn't expect his non-answer to be taken as a rejection.

"Justin - come on. I was just surprised. I, well, me too."

A shy smile slipped across Justin's face. "Really?"

"Yeah, J, really."

 

**Trickyfish**

"Oh, fuck, yeah Chris…"

Chris pulled away, asking, "Like that, do you?"

"Mmm, yeah...more?"

"Slut."

"Maybe."

"No maybe about it, Bass. You're a slut." Chris returned to what he'd been doing, sucking Lance's cock in, swallowing against his gag reflex as he deep-throated him.

Lance's hands gripped his hair tightly, pulling him in closer, back arching off the bed as he pushed deeper with each thrust. Chris hummed his pleasure against the thickness filling his mouth; he loved giving head, loved it when Lance made those incredibly slutty noises as he came, loved it when Lance lost control like that.

 

**Basez**

"What?" Lance did his best to look innocent, but it was difficult when he'd been humping JC's leg while sucking on his neck.

Justin smacked the side of his head. "Don't be stupid - you know what. Sexing each other up in a club - fucking quit it. Drunk or not, people are gonna start talking."

JC stammered, "J - we weren't. Um." Justin scowled at JC, and he stopped trying to explain. JC looked flushed, gorgeous, and it took all of Lance's willpower to step away. "We'll just --"

"You'll just go back to the hotel -- now."

 

**Trickyfish**

It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Chris -- he did -- had in fact since he was seventeen, and Chris had braces and bad hair. The timing was just wrong. He was leaving for Russia in less than a month, and it was so unfair.

When he told Chris about his misgivings, Chris had just laughed, and hugged him, and said, "We managed for this long, we can make it a few more months. I love you, and I'll be here when you get back." Looking into Lance's eyes, he kissed him sweetly and whispered, "I promise."

 

**Basez**

"I didn't give you permission to move."

Lance froze in place, balanced on one knee. "I'm so-" He stopped short as JC grabbed his hair and wrenched his head back.

"I don't recall giving permission to speak, either." Letting go of Lance's hair, he stepped back, trailing fingers along Lance's spine. "You do remember the penalty for disobedience?"

Lance sighed, and nodded.

"I can't hear you -- speak up."

The flush that crawled over Lance's skin was beautiful, as was the surrender in his voice. "Yes, Master," he whispered.

"Assume the position."

Lance knelt, ass in the air, and waited.

 

**Trickyfish**

He didn't know why he thought he'd be able to bake a cake. He'd never done it before – they'd started the group and went to Germany and sang and danced when normal people moved out of their parents' houses and learned how to do things like cooking and laundry and cleaning. He hired people to do all of those things that everyone else knew how to do, but he wanted to do this for Chris.

Chris didn't mind that his birthday cake was lopsided and half raw. He just smiled, and kissed Lance, and helped himself to a big slice.

 

**Choey**

He and Joey have been playing a game for the last year, not talking about *it* -- it being the fact that Chris wanted Joey, that Joey knew it, and wanted him too.

Chris is tired of the game; he wants the prize, and knows just how to get it.

He figures he can make it in time, if he doesn't stop too many times between here and there.

* * *  
When Joey leaves the theater, he expects to see fans. What he doesn't expect is Chris, arms full of roses, smiling.

Joey smiles back, thinking, 'Finally. Game over.'

 

**Lambs**

With the air conditioning broken, it was too hot on the bus to do much of anything, but Lance didn't care. With every piece of clothing that Justin took off, Lance could feel his need rising. He was sure that J. was doing it on purpose – arching, smoothing hands over skin covered with a sheen of sweat that Lance could almost taste.

Seeing it made Lance want to fuck him until neither of them could walk. With a twitch of his fingers, he called Justin over, and whispered in his ear.

Justin shivered in the heat, and moaned his agreement.

 

**TrickC**

JC stretches, shirt riding up as he reaches toward the sky, and Chris's eyes are drawn to the pale skin at JC's waist. He crawls across the grass to where JC is sitting, and dips to press open-mouthed against his belly. It's been hot, hotter than usual, and JC's skin is already damp, sharp and salty under his tongue. A cool breeze has sprung up; goose-pimples are dotting JC's skin. Chris swipes his tongue low across JC's stomach before pulling back and adding his breath to the breeze. When JC shivers under his hands, Chris smiles and does it again.

 

**Choey**

Having Joey between his legs was a lot like riding his bike – he loved the power and the control and the heat and the rush. Yeah, it was cheesy, but that's how it felt. When he and Joe were together, slick with sweat and aching for it, he could hear it in his racing heartbeat, see it as Joey's chest rose and fell, smell it in the air between them. As they pushed towards completion, he felt it, the same sweet thrill that riding gave him, building until he was flying, only connected to the world by Joey's solid presence.


End file.
